wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach (w którym czytelnik będzie mógł, nie trudząc się, oglądnąć miasto Szanghaj). Przysłowie chińskie mówi: „Gdy pałasze rdzewieją a rydle świecą; Gdy więzienia puste a pełne spichrze; Gdy schody świątyń wydeptane są stopami wiernych, a drogi do trybunałów sądowych zarastają trawą; Gdy lekarze chodzą pieszo, a piekarze jeżdżą konno – wówczas cesarstwo dobrze jest rządzone.” Dobre to przysłowie. Dałoby się zastosować do wszystkich państw starego i nowego świata. Ale jeżeli gdzie daleko jest jeszcze do ziszczenia tych wszystkich dezyderjów, to właśnie w Chinach, w cesarstwie niebieskiem. Tam to świecą pałasze a rydle rdzewieją, więzienia są przepełnione a próżne spichrze. Piekarze mają o wiele mniej do czynienia od lekarzów, a jeżeli wierni odwidzają pagody, toć i w trybunałach nie braknie nigdy ani skarżących, ani skarżonych. Zresztą niepodobna nawet dobrze administrować państwem, mającem 180.000 mil kwadratowych obszaru, ciągnącem się przeszło 800 mil z północy na południe, a przeszło 900 z zachodu na wschód, liczącym ośmnaście rozległych prowincyj, nie mówiąc już o państwach haracz płacących, jak Mongolja, Mandżuria, Tybet, Tonking, Chiwa, wyspy Liu-Czu itd. A jeżeli pod tym względem Chińczycy łudzić się mogą, to cudzoziemcy widzą to doskonale. Sam tylko jeden cesarz może, zamknięty w swym pałacu, którego wrota rzadko kiedy przestępuje, po za murami potrójnego miasta, ten syn nieba, ojciec i matka swych poddanych, wydający i zmieniający prawa dowolnie według swego widzimisię, dzierżący prawo życia i śmierci każdego ze swych poddanych, do którego już prawem urodzenia należą wszystkie dochody cesarstwa, ten mocarz, przed którym w prochu tarzają się wszystkie czoła, on tylko jeden przekonany jest, że wszystko najlepiej w świecie u niego się dzieje. Na nicby się nawet nie zdało próbować dowodzić mu, że się myli. Syn nieba nie myli się nigdy. Miałżeby Kin-Fo mieć pewne przyczyny do myślenia, że lepiej być rządzonym po europejsku, niżeli po chińsku? Być może. Albowiem nie mieszkał w samym Szanghaju, lecz po za nim, w obrębie posiadającym na mocy przywileju angielskiego, rodzaj autonomji, bardzo cennej. Szanghaj, właściwe miasto, położone jest na lewym brzegu małej rzeki Huang Pu, która pod kątem prostym połączywszy się z rzeką Wusung, wpada do Jang Czekianu, czyli rzeki niebieskiej, a następnie z nią razem do morza żółtego. Jest to okrąg podłużny, ciągnący się z północy ku południowi, opasany wysokiemi murami, przez które pięć bram prowadzi na przedmieścia. Jest to sieć nierozwikłana drobnych uliczek, pełnych błota, któremuby nie podołały największe europejskie maszyny do zamiatania ulic – sklepy tam ciemne bez wystaw, w których sprzedają towar kupcy do pasa nadzy. Nie ujrzysz tam woza ni palankinu – rzadki zaledwie przemknie jeździec. Parę wznosi się okazalszych budynków– są to pagody chińskie, lub kaplice różnych wyznań zamieszkałych tam cudzoziemców. Za całą przechadzkę służy ogródek herbaciany, i rynek dosyć błotnisty, na gruncie przesiąkłym nawozami, na którym dawniej ryż zasiewano, wydającym wilgotne wyziewy. W tych ulicach, po tych domostwach ciasnych i zaułkach żyje ludność 200.000 mieszkańców licząca. Takiem jest to miasto, w którem nie do pozazdroszczenia jest życie, które pomimo tego wszakże jest bardzo ważnym punktem handlowym. Tam to na mocy traktatu Nankińskiego, uzyskali cudzoziemcy po raz pierwszy prawo zakładania składów kupieckich. Skutkiem tego miasto niniejsze stało się bramą handlowi europejskiemu otwierającą do Chin drogę. Rząd oddał też za mierną opłatę trzy obszary gruntu zewnątrz miasta i jego przedmieść, Anglikom, Francuzom i Amerykanom, których żyje tam około dwóch tysięcy. O kolonji francuskiej nie wiele da się powiedzieć. Ma ona z wszystkich trzech najmniejsze znaczenie. Graniczy prawie z północną częścią miasta i ciągnie się aż do potoka Jankipanu, który ją oddziela od kolonji angielskiej. Mają tam swe kościoły Lazaryści i Jezuici, którzy o cztery mile od Szanghaju posiadają klasztor w Czi-ka we, gdzie wychowują chińskich prozelitów. Mała ta kolonja francuska nie dorównywa ościennym swym sąsiadkom. Z dziesięciu założonych tu w r. 1861 domów handlowych pozostało obecnie już tylko trzy, a bank eskontowy przeniósł się do kolonji angielskiej. Obszar amerykański ciągnie się w górę Wusunu. Od kolonji angielskiej oddziela go Ia Czu-krik, przez który rzucono most drewniany. Tam to wznosi się kościół misji i krzyżują się liczne doki, w których się naprawiają okręta europejskie. Z wszystkich trzech niezaprzeczenie najświetniej rozwija się kolonja angielska. Tam wzdłuż wybrzeża ciągną się przepyszne pomieszkania z werandami i ogrodami, pałace mocarzów handlu, bank zachodni, hong sławnego domu Dent, kantory Zardynów, Russellów i innych wielkich kupców, klub angielski, teatr, park, tor wyścigowy, bibljoteka. Tak wygląda owa bogata siedziba brytyjskich wyspiarzy słusznie nazwana kolonją wzorową. Tutaj na tym uprzywilejowanym obszarze, pod opieką liberalnego rządu, znachodzi się, jak powiedział Leon Russet: „Miasto chińskie posiadające swą odrębną cechę i nie mające w całym świecie sobie podobnego”. Na tym tedy maleńkim kawałku ziemi, cudzoziemiec przybywający statkiem śród malowniczych wybrzeży rzeki niebieskiej, ujrzał cztery powiewające pawilony, trzy o barwach francuskich, a czwarty po nad jachtem Stanów Zjednoczonych, gwiazdy amerykańskie i krzyż św. Andrzeja, żółty na tle zielonem, cesarstwa kwiatów. Co do okolic Szanghaju, są to płaszczyzny, bez drzew, poprzerzynane kamiennemi drogami i ścieżkami o kątach prostych, podziurawione cysternami i nawodniaczami przeznaczonemi do rozprowadzania wody po polach ryżowych niezmiernej rozległości. Prowadzone we wszystkich kierunkach spławne kanały, przypominały Hollenderskie żuławy. – Obraz to rozległy, pełen bujnej zieloności, ale nieujęty w ramy. Perma przybita do przystani na wybrzeżu chińskiem u przedmieścia wschodniego. Tutaj Kin Fo z Wanem wysiedli na ląd po południu. Ruch w porcie by ogromny na lądzie, nieopisany na rzece. Statki, czółna, łodzie, wszelkiego rodzaju i kształtu, tworzyły jakby pływające miasto, którego to miasta ludność lekko można obliczać na 40.000. Ludność to handlowa niższej sfery, której najwyższa nawet warstwa nie może się nigdy wznieść do klasy uczonych lub mandarynów. Dwaj przyjaciele szli sobie rozglądając się po wybrzeżu, śród rojącego się tłumu, złożonego z kupców najrozmaitszego rodzaju, przekupniów sprzedających owoce, pomarańcze, orzechy, marynarzy wszelkich krajów, nosiwodów, wróżbitów, bonzów, lamów, księży katolickich, ubranych po chińsku, w chałatach z ogonami i wachlarzami, żołnierzy chińskich, tipaów, policjantów i kompradorów, czyli ajentów, zajmujących się robieniem interesów kupcom europejskim. Kin Fo z wachlarzem w ręku, obojętnem toczył okiem po owych tłumach, które go nic a nic wcale nie zajmowały. Ani metaliczny dźwięk piastrów meksykańskich, ni taelów srebrnych, miedzianych zapeków, brzęczących w około niego śród hałaśliwego gwaru przekupniów, nie nęciły jego słuchu, nie zwracały uwagi. Gdyby chciał byłby w stanie zakupić całe przedmieście i zapłacił gotówką. Wan rozpiął swój szeroki parasol żółty, udekorowany czarnemi potwory, a świadom wszystkiego, jak winien być Chińczyk wyższego rodu, znachodził wszędzie przedmiot do czynienia uwag. Gdy przechodzili po przed bramę wschodnią, wzrok jego padł przypadkowo na tuzin klatek bambusowych, z których wyglądały głowy zbrodniarzów, ściętych dnia poprzedniego. – Może lepiejby było nie ścinać głów, rzekł; ale postarać się o to aby byli roztropniejszymi. Kin Fo nie dosłyszał, jak się zdaje, powyższej uwagi Wana, która byłaby go zapewne mocno zdziwiła w uściech byłego Tajpinga. Szli dalej w milczeniu wybrzeżem okalającem mury dzielnicy chińskiej. Na końcu przedmieścia, w chwili gdy mieli już wstąpić na grunt kolonji francuskiej ujrzeli gromadzącą się gawiedź w około Chińczyka, w długim chałacie niebieskiem, który małą laseczką bił o róg bawoli, wydający za każdem uderzeniem hałaśliwe dźwięki. – Jakiś Szinszen – zawołał filozof. – Co nas to obchodzi? – odrzekł Kin. – Przyjacielu, każ sobie wywróżyć twą przyszłość. Wyborna sposobność w chwili właśnie, gdy się masz żenić. Kin Fo chciał iść dalej. Wan wstrzymał go. Sinszeni są to wróżbici, których rzemiosłem jest przepowiadanie przyszłości za parę sapeków. Nie posiadają oni innych narzędzi rzemieślniczych oprócz klatki, w której siedzi zamknięty mały ptaszek, zawieszonej na guziku u sukni, tudzież talji kart złożonej z sześćdziesięciu czterech obrazków, przedstawiających postacie bogów, ludzi i zwierząt. Chińczycy wszystkich stanów, zazwyczaj zabobonni, nie lekceważą nigdy przepowiedni Sinszena. Na znak dany przez Wana, wróżbit rozpostarł na ziemi mały dywanik, postawił na niem swą klatkę, wyjął karty, stasował i położył na dywanie, figurami do góry. Następnie otworzył klatkę. Ptaszek wyszedł z niej, wybrał jedną kartę, i wrócił do klatki otrzymawszy ziarnko ryżu w nagrodę. Wróżbit odwrócił kartę. Był na niej wymalowany mężczyzna i napis, ułożony w języku mandarynów północy, języku urzędowym, którym mówią stany wykształcone. Wówczas zwróciwszy się do Kin-Fo, przepowiedział mu to co wszyscy jego bracia wróżbici całego świata zawsze przepowiadają bez narażenia się na niczyje gniewy, mianowicie, że po przebyciu małych trochę przeciwności, dozna następnie dziesięciu tysięcy lat szczęścia. – Jednego tylko, jednego niech użyję, a dosyć mi będzie – rzekł Kin-Fo i obojętnie rzucił na ziemię srebrny pieniądz, na który wróżbita rzucił się jak pies zgłodniały na kość pełną szpiku. Takie gratki nie często mu się zdarzały. Wan z uczniem swym szli oba dalej milcząc ku kolonji francuskiej. Pierwszy rozmyślał nad tą przepowiednią, tak zgadzającą się z jego własnemi o szczęściu teorjami, drugi był pewien, że go nie mogą dotknąć żadne przeciwności. Minęli konsulat francuski, poszli w górę aż do kładki, rzuconej na Jan-Kin-Panie, przeszli potok i kolonję angielską, aby się dostać na wybrzeże europejskie. Wybiło południe. Ruch handlowy, ożywiony rankiem, ustał naraz. Dzień kupiecki skończył się. Spokój i cisza zaległy w koło, nawet w mieście angielskim, które pod tym względem stało się chińskiem. W tej właśnie chwili kilka okrętów cudzoziemskich, po większej części pod pawilonem Stanów Zjednoczonych, zawinęło do portu. Na dziesięć, przyznać potrzeba, znajdzie się dziewięć, wiozących opium. Tego napoju, zezwierzającego ludzi; tej trucizny, którą Anglja zalewa Chiny, przychodzi tu rocznie przeszło za dwieście sześćdziesiąt miljonów franków, przynosząc trzy od sta czystego zysku. Napróżno usiłował rząd chiński nie dopuścić przywozu opiumu do cesarstwa niebieskiego. Wojna roku 1841 i traktat nankiński otworzyły wrota towarowi angielskiemu, przynoszącemu miljony mocarzom świata kupieckiego. Przyznać zresztą potrzeba, że jeżeli rząd w Pekinie postanowił karę śmierci na każdego Chińczyka, któryby sprzedawał opjum, to z urzędnikami na prowincji za pomocą brzęczącej monety jakoś radzić sobie można. Powiadają, że mandaryn Szanghaju ma rocznie nie mniej jak miljon dochodu za to tylko, że patrzy przez szpary na to, czego się pod tym względem dopuszczają pozostający pod jego rządem obywatele cesarstwa niebieskiego. Ma się rozumieć samo z siebie, że ani Wan, ani Kin-Fo, nie oddawali się ohydnej namiętności palenia opium, który rozprzęga organizm i sprowadza śmierć przedwczesną. Ani jedna uncja tej trucizny nie postała nigdy w bogatem pomieszkaniu, do którego obadwaj przyjaciele przybyli w godzinę po wylądowaniu na wybrzeżach Szanghaju. Wan uczynił uwagę, także dosyć dziwną w uściech Taipinga: – Może niekoniecznie należałoby zezwierzęcać tak cały naród. Handel, rzecz dobra – ale mądrość jeszcze lepsza. Bądźmy mędrcami – przedewszystkiem filozofja!